


What's Mine Is Yours

by tobytrice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobytrice/pseuds/tobytrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been assigned to take a human vessel and protect Dean Winchester from afar.  He reveals himself to Dean, who invites him into his home out of gratitude.  Castiel struggles with human needs and has nightmares the first time he falls asleep.  Dean helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this for my Creative Writing class. I realize that it's off-canon, but I tried to work with it. I might continue this and post a part two, which would be far more graphic now that I don't have any intention of turning it in for school.

        “What the hell are you doing?”  Dean asked when he walked into the room and saw Castiel, his guardian angel, nodding off while standing in the middle of the living room.  They’d just met two days prior and Dean had allowed him to stay in his home out of gratitude.  

        Castiel’s head snapped up as he was chided out of sleep and wobbled off balance.  He moved over to the bookshelf against the wall and put a hand out to steady himself.  He looked perplexed and didn’t answer Dean’s question because he honestly didn’t know what he was doing.

        “Dude, sit on the couch,” Dean coaxed.  

        “I-” Castiel paused, considering whether or not to move.  He couldn’t think straight, his thoughts were muddled and fuzzy.  “Why can’t I focus?”    

        “You’re tired,” Dean said with a sigh.  He walked over to the couch and beckoned Castiel to sit.  Castiel shuffled over to the couch and gracefully sat down on the far end.  

        “Lay down,” Dean called as he walked out of the room, “I’ll go get you a pillow and some blankets.”

        Castiel moved around on the couch and brought his feet up onto the cushions.  He tried to scoot down, but nothing was working out correctly and he just ended up in a bundle, burrowed into the corner of the couch.  Dean re-entered the living room and his annoyance was obvious as he rolled his eyes.

“Spread out.” he ordered, “You can’t sleep like that.”

Again, Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion and exhaustion.  He looked to Dean for guidance.  Dean tossed the hefty afghan and the fluffy pillow he’d brought onto the end of the couch.  

“Like this,” he said as he gripped Castiel’s ankles and pulled them to the end of the couch.  Castiel let himself be moved around and was far too tired to protest.  Dean pulled Castiel’s T-shirt (which was actually Dean’s) back down from where it had ridden up and grabbed the blanket off the couch.  He threw it up in the air while holding onto its edges to pull the folds out.  He laid the blanket over Castiel and tucked it under his legs and back.  He then reached over and grabbed the pillow.  

“Head up,” he said.  Castiel obeyed and Dean plucked the couch pillow that was under Castiel’s head and replaced it with the much softer pillow.  Castiel struggled to keep his eyes open, which was becoming increasingly difficult while being surrounded in warmth and comfort.  Dean clapped his hand over Castiel’s blanket-clad shoulder and smirked.

“Night, Cas,” he said as he turned away and began exiting the room.  Castiel was going to ask what he was supposed to do, and where Dean was going for that matter, but the darkness that closed in on his mind knocked him unconscious and he was pulled into sleep without another thought.  

***

        “What the hell, Cas?!”  Dean yelled from his bedroom into the pitch black around him.  He awoke that night to the sound of Castiel shouting and moving around and talking in his sleep from the living room.  Dean kicked the sheets back and threw his legs over the mattress.  He sighed and rubbed sleep from his eyes, focusing on the dark shapes in the room and the dim light coming in from the open door.  Dean pulled himself away from the warm comfort of his bed and into the chilly hallway.  He walked through to the living room to find Castiel kicking and mumbling on the couch, obviously struggling through a nightmare.  

        “Hey, Cas.”  Dean shook his shoulder and tried to wake him.  Castiel shouted and flung an arm in Dean’s direction.  Dean jumped back, “Hey!” he yelled.  “C’mon, wake up!”  Dean reached out to lightly slap Castiel’s cheek and shake his shoulder again.  Castiel jumped and snapped out of his dreams.  He grabbed Dean’s wrist harshly and gave him a piercing stare.  Dean wrenched his hand away from Castiel’s grip and knelt down on the carpet in front of the couch, eye-level with him.  Castiel quickly sat up and clutched his arms around himself.  He looked terrified and utterly confused.  

        “Cas,” Dean began, “you okay?”  he asked and placed a gentle hand on Castiel’s blanket-covered knee.  Castiel glanced down at Dean’s hand and struggled with an answer.  His eyes were unfocused as he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again instead.

        “You were having a bad dream,” Dean supplied, “it wasn’t real.”  Castiel continued to stare into space with wide eyes as he processed what Dean had said.  “You were yelling and tossing around, so I woke you up.”  Dean felt the need to explain himself since Cas was obviously new at all of this.

        “Sorry,” Castiel said, still unsure of what exactly was real and what wasn’t.  He wasn’t even sure what to say in this situation.  He worried that he was becoming a burden to Dean.

        “Don’t be,” Dean answered with a gentle smile, “Was that your first nightmare?”

        “Yes,” Castiel said immediately, his mind still clouded and unfocused.  Dean waited for more explanation, maybe a conversation about what he’d dreamed of, or anything really, but nothing came.  

        “Well, why don’t you try and go back to sleep,” Dean suggested after the silence.  He pushed himself up off the ground and stood for a moment.  As he began to turn away, Castiel’s hand shot out and grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt.

        “Don’t leave,” he begged, his eyes desperate and fearful.  Dean turned back and waited a few seconds.  He made a snap decision and reached a hand out to Cas.  He made a gesturing motion toward the hallway with his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

        “Let’s go,” he coaxed.  Castiel let go of Dean’s shirt, but still didn’t know what was happening.  Dean wanted to pull him up off the couch, that much he could tell, so he reached out and took Dean’s hand.  Castiel let himself be pulled off the couch and away from his make-shift bed.  

        “Just wait here a minute,” Dean said as he let go of Castiel’s hand.  He picked up the blanket that was pushed onto the floor and threw it back on the couch.  He then took Castiel’s pillow and tucked it under his arm.  

        “C’mon, you can sleep in my room with me.”  Dean said and led the way back to his bedroom with Cas trailing along behind him.  The chill in the air made Castiel shiver and clutch his arms around himself.  Dean flicked the light on when they reached his room and he tossed Castiel’s pillow to the right side of the bed.  

        “Make yourself at home,” Dean said, “Mi casa su casa, or whatever.”  

        Dean moved out of the doorway to let Castiel in, but he stayed right where he was, frozen in place.  He still looked perplexed and not-all-there.

        “Why are you so kind to me?” Castiel asked.

        “Why-” Dean paused, “You saved my ass twice already since I met you.  I’m pretty sure I owe you.  Now get in bed and go to sleep.”  Dean said without any real malice.

        Castiel shuffled into the room and went over to the mattress.  Dean flicked off the light and followed suit.  Dean climbed in first and waited expectantly for Cas to get under the covers as well.

        “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel’s voice cracked, suddenly a lump in his throat.  He was overcome with foreign emotions that he couldn’t place, though he knew they stemmed from Dean’s kindness.  He stayed standing at the side of the bed as his breathing was wracked with gasps and hiccups.  Tears sprung to his eyes and he began silently sobbing.  Castiel didn’t know how to stop and didn’t want to cause trouble for Dean, so he turned away and headed for the door as quickly as possible.  Dean wasn’t exactly sure how to handle this situation, but he knew he had to do something.  He scrambled off the bed and grabbed Cas by the shoulders in the darkness.  

        “Shhhhh - it’s okay, you’re fine,” Dean soothed as he led Cas back to bed.  He coaxed Cas to sit beside him on the mattress while he shuddered through his sudden bout with emotion.  Castiel covered his face with his hands, ashamed of his strange behavior and for calling attention to himself.  Dean was silent while he waited for Cas to finish crying.  

        “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Cas repeated like a mantra from beneath his hands.  Though he wasn’t well-versed in matters such as this one, Dean knew how to comfort others.  He carefully wrapped his arms around Castiel’s hunched form and pulled him close.

        “C’mon, it’s fine.  Please don’t apologize to me.”  Dean said, “Lay down, okay?  I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am.”  Castiel relaxed in Dean’s arms and let his hands fall away from his face.  He continued sniffling as tears rolled down his cheeks.  Dean gently pulled him down onto the mattress without letting him go and held him while he rubbed at his eyes.  Castiel sniffled against Dean’s chest and wiped away the wetness on his nose and cheeks.  Dean pulled the blankets up and around them and hushed him once more.  

        “Go to sleep, Cas,” Dean said, “We can talk about it in the morning.”

        “Thank you, Dean.”  Castiel said again.  He was overcome with gratitude, affection, and something nagging in the back of his mind that he still couldn’t place.  He snuggled into Dean’s arms, coveting their warmth.  He tangled his legs together with Dean’s beneath the sheets.  Castiel closed his tired eyes and pulled his arms up against Dean’s chest, finally comfortable.   Dean placed his chin on top of Castiel’s head and breathed a sigh of relief.  It occurred to Dean that he must’ve been the first being to ever show kindness to Castiel, who didn’t really know how to handle it.  The angel was definitely not a socialite, simply awkward at best, yet Dean showed him blatant acceptance.  Dean couldn’t imagine how the other angels in Heaven must have treated Castiel if a simple invitation into his home made Castiel overcome with enough gratitude to make him cry.  This thought made Dean tighten his grip around Castiel and vow to never turn him away.  Dean would be the nicest man Castiel ever met.  

For now, Dean didn’t whine or complain about being saddled with an angel that didn’t know much of anything when it came to everyday human things.  Dean foresaw himself having to teach Castiel just about everything that even a child would know.  Firstly: the fact that this was not the way friends slept in the same bed together.  However, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care.  He moved his hands down to Castiel’s waist and breathed in deeply.  Dean was actually rather comfortable and content so long as he knew that Castiel was as well.  He grinned, thinking that this was not the way he expected his night to turn out.  Dean pressed his lips lightly to Castiel’s forehead.

        “Night, Cas,” Dean whispered into his ruffled hair.  Dean heard the sound of Castiel’s even breathing and knew that he was asleep once again.  Dean followed soon after with a lingering smile on his face.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
